


Advent Ground

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, anime continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really Togashi's fault for making Leorio and Kurapika wander around alone together for days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Written/posted 2004, for Talya Firedancer's birthday.

 

"So what now?" Leorio asked, looking around warily. He tapped his briefcase, where his recovered number tag was securely hidden. He had yet to find Ponzu, his target, and on an island of this size with only a week to explore every inch of it, the task was easier said than done. Especially with everyone on said island trying to stay hidden.

A bird chirped overhead and Kurapika stepped neatly aside to avoid the droppings. He was still clutching Tompa's number tag -- and Suoer's. With his own taken into account, he had a total of seven points: more than enough to pass the fourth stage of the Hunter exam. "Obvious, isn't it?" the Kuruta mused. "We find Ponzu and get you her tag."

"Ah, my fair princess," Leorio chuckled. Kurapika made a face and Leorio gave him a mocking bow. "Oh, have my words offended the King of the Monkeys? So sorry, your Majesty."

"I should have asked it to maul you," Kurapika muttered.

"Hey, after that crack about my intelligence, I'm entitled to a few jabs at you, all right?" He paused and shielded his eyes as he peered up through the trees. "Hey, uh... can I have that extra point?" he asked, lowering his head just enough to catch a glimpse of Kurapika with one eye.

"After the 'king of monkeys' remark? You've some nerve." The blonde put the spare number tags in his bag along with his own.

Leorio started forward, stopping when Kurapika gave him a look. "Oh, come on! You don't even need it!"

"No, but I'm still keeping it." Kurapika looked around, an action they both seemed to be repeating often. It would be unfortunate to fall victim to a stray -- or on-the-mark -- arrow or dart, or bullet.

Leorio slouched. "What kind of friend pulls a stunt like this?" He wondered how well he would fare if he decided to wrestle Kurapika for the tags.

"Relax." Kurapika waved a hand. "It's *our* point." He paused, and then added maliciously, "I just don't trust you not to get it stolen again."

Leorio made a face, but didn't respond to the taunt. Kurapika had said "our point." Maybe Leorio was reading a little too much into the Kuruta's speech, but given the rocky, impromptu dallying they were half-engaging in, the chosen words could have meant something regarding Kurapika's stance. Coupled with his earlier invitation for Leorio to partner with him, and the expression on his face when he'd made it, Leorio couldn't help but feel that maybe things *were* moving along. Privately, he'd been a little worried that the Shower Incident had all but nullified any chance he had. In hindsight, his decision to have Kurapika see, ah, all of him had been a bad one. He hadn't realized just how conservative the Kuruta was, though admittedly, he should have guessed.

But only hours later, the incident had been seemingly forgotten. It had fallen to the wayside, leaving the way for more pressing matters, like getting off the old warship alive. So, Leorio figured he was still in the game. The punch he'd received in response to walking into the bedroom naked did not, of course, prevent him from making light of the entire situation. It served as a reminder that Kurapika probably liked taking things slowly.

While he fancied himself something of a ladies' man, numerous failures notwithstanding, Leorio was pretty open-minded when it came to his own apparently not-so-heterosexuality. At first, he had consoled himself with the fact that no other boy had made him feel what Kurapika did, and so, technically he wasn't gay. It was just... *some* boys -- or rather, only one boy.

That logic had worked for a while, but eventually Leorio found that he didn't care one way or another why he felt the way he did. That wasn't to say he didn't appreciate a good-looking woman, or certain parts of her anatomy. On the other hand, his attraction and appreciation of women was mostly superficial. As far as romantic feelings were concerned, the only person who made his heart flutter was Kurapika.

That was quite the accomplishment, really, considering how often Leorio found himself on the receiving end of the blonde's cutting sarcasm.

"Leorio!"

Leorio started at the sharp tone, giving Kurapika a slightly wide-eyed glance. "What?"

Kurapika gave him a funny look. "Where'd you fly off to, all of a sudden?"

"Just thinking."

The look transformed into one of mischief. "Ah, now I understand."

Leorio growled and swatted at him. "Oh, shut up. Where are we off to now?"

Kurapika rolled his eyes briefly upward. "What did I tell you? You want to progress to the fifth stage of the exam, don't you? So, we have to find Ponzu."

"Easier said than done."

"Agreed." The Kuruta lifted a hand to his lips as he thought. "This isn't going to be easy. She could be anywhere, and tracking her down while we're also being hunted may prove difficult."

"You're lucky." Leorio waved a hand. "All you had to do was follow me around and your target popped up."

Kurapika gave him a deadpan stare. "Who said anything about following you?"

"I can understand why you were tailing me, though," Leorio went on, shoving his hands into his pockets and grinning widely. "You had me all to yourself in a hotel room and nothing came of it. I can see why you're desperate now."

"Okay, you can find Ponzu by yourself." With that, Kurapika turned on his heel and started off in the other direction.

Leorio snickered, but took off after him moments later. "I was kidding! Kidding, you know? Wait up!" Kurapika didn't pause, but Leorio's longer legs brought him swiftly to the blonde's side once more. "Yeesh, can't you take a joke?"

"A funny one, yes."

Leorio rolled his eyes. "Well, if you're going to run out on me, can you at least give me that extra point?"

"If I give it to you, you might lose it."

Leorio put on a wounded look, useless because Kurapika wasn't glancing his way. "That's harsh. Why don't you have faith in me? You're supposed to be my friend."

"I am your friend." The sudden change in Kurapika's tone, coupled with the genuine concern in his blue-green eyes when he turned his head, made Leorio blink. "I say you might lose it because you're too *nice*. Look at Tompa: despite what he did to you, and your dislike for him, you were going to use your time and supplies to help him out."

In the face of such praise, especially coming from Kurapika, Leorio felt a little embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his head. "Eh... well, uh, you think I should become a little nastier, then?"

"Couldn't hurt," Kurapika replied with a smile.

"In that case, walk faster, shorty." He slipped behind Kurapika and poked him in the sides, as though spurring him onward. "Let's go, you're holding us up."

"Remind me why I still like you," Kurapika said dryly, squirming when Leorio's fingers tickled him.

"I'll give you a long list later," Leorio promised, playfully pushing Kurapika forward. When his fingers accidentally-on-purpose grazed Kurapika's bottom and weren't met with violence or verbal abuse, Leorio tried not to whoop with glee.

 

***

The blackness of night was even more foreboding underneath the thick forest of the island. It hadn't been dark for very long, but once the sun had set, night had fallen entirely too quickly -- and so had the cold. Leorio rubbed his arms as a sudden shiver traveled up his spine.

"So, in the end, *you* were the one who lost the number tag."

Kurapika glared at him. "I just saved your life."

Leorio grinned. "I'd be touched if you hadn't been saving your own hide." He threw an arm around the Kuruta's shoulders and tugged him closer. To his delight, Kurapika didn't shrug him off. Of course, that might have just been because Kurapika was cold, too, and appreciated the warmth.

"It might not have worked." Kurapika's admission was unexpected, considering how confident the blonde had seemed during their encounter with Hisoka. It had been, in the end, some quick thinking on Kurapika's part that had spared them Hisoka's wrath.

"If you mean," Leorio replied, tightening his arm around Kurapika's shoulders, "that Hisoka is dangerous and unpredictable, then I can see what you're talking about." He glanced around, even though the chances of him spying any approaching attacker in the darkness were slim to none. "Are we far enough away from him, you think?"

Kurapika considered it. "I think so. Even if he's still close by, I don't expect him to be interested in us, anymore."

"You don't expect," Leorio prodded, "but you aren't *sure*?"

The Kuruta looked up at him, and Leorio was momentarily distracted by the way his eyes glittered darkly in the faint moonlight. "How can anyone be sure about Hisoka's feelings or actions?" he asked wryly.

"Point taken." Leorio rubbed his neck. "So I take it we should lie low for a while?"

The blonde nodded. "Might as well. We'll be able to get a better glimpse on things in the morning, anyway."

"Some would say it's easier to hunt at night," Leorio pointed out, just for the sake of argument.

"It's also easier to be *hunted* at night," Kurapika countered with a small smile.

"Well put. We'll get some sleep, then?"

"Once we find someplace relatively safe."

"Relatively?" Leorio parroted doubtfully.

"Well, given the objective of this stage of the exam, you can't honestly expect to be perfectly safe anywhere, can you?"

"Once again, point taken." Leorio shoved his free hand into his pocket, resolving to keep his arm about Kurapika's shoulders until the Kuruta shrugged him off. "So what constitutes 'relatively safe' for you?" He had his own ideas, but trusted Kurapika's judgment.

"Keep walking," the blonde told him. "I'll tell you when we find it."

And so they walked, each keeping a watchful eye and a hand ready to draw weaponry should the need arise.

 

***

"It" turned out to be a tree hollow on what seemed to be the other side of the island. Leorio knew they had not actually walked *very* far, but the hour or so of travel had been prolonged by their silence and vigilance. Words had been rare, but Leorio hadn't felt uncomfortable at all -- especially since he'd spent most of the trip practically glued to Kurapika's side.

"Here we are," Kurapika pronounced, stopping before the old trunk.

For a tree, it was pretty impressive. They had come across many similar trunks that could be used as hiding places, but this one was particularly large. It looked to Leorio that the two of them wouldn't have any trouble squeezing in there together. What helped matters further were the bushes obscuring the entrance to the hollow.

"What luck," Leorio quipped, taking a glance around to make sure they were still alone. They were, as they had been since their meeting with Hisoka.

"I noticed it earlier today," Kurapika explained, pushing his way through the bushes to inspect the inside of the hollow. "I'm glad we didn't stray too far away, so I could find it again."

"In the dark?" Leorio asked dubiously, impressed. "It all looks the same to me."

Kurapika just made some noncommittal noise, so Leorio took one last look about, and then followed his friend into the old tree.

It was about as big as he'd figured. Neither Leorio nor Kurapika were able to stand up inside, but they didn't have any trouble stretching out if they were lying down lengthwise. Leorio, the taller of the two, could lay with his head against the back of the hollow, and his feet would just begin to poke under the bushes.

"I'll admit that this is the nicest tree I could have hoped to be stranded in," he snickered.

"Well, for one, you aren't stranded. For another, this isn't the first such tree I've seen today. It's very likely that there are many like this, quite possibly man-made." Kurapika settled down with his back against the tree, and aimed his gaze at the obscuring bushes.

Leorio considered that. "It would make sense, if they use this island frequently for Hunter exams."

"Mm."

Leorio straightened up and moved closer to the Kuruta. "So? What now?"

"We take turns sleeping. You can go first."

"You don't mind?" Leorio wasn't about to complain; he was tired and would appreciate some rest, but....

"Go ahead," Kurapika insisted with a tiny wave. "I'm wide awake, anyway."

"Well, if you're sure..." Kurapika nodded impatiently, so Leorio let it be.

He curled up next to the blonde, pointedly not going far, and bent his elbow so he could use his arm as a pillow. The top of his head was barely grazing the side of Kurapika's leg, and even that lingering contact was enough to carry him swiftly to a blissful sleep.

 

***

When Kurapika shook him awake later that night, Leorio groaned. He wasn't exactly a stranger to roughing it, but a tree hollow wasn't really his preferred bedroom. He sat up, yawned, and stretched, hearing his joints crack as they loosened.

After a few moments, he was awake enough for his mind to register the fact that his stretching arms were probably invading Kurapika's personal space. He stopped and gave the Kuruta a sheepish glance, feeling guilty once he saw that Kurapika had drawn back a little to avoid being punched in the cheek.

"Sorry," Leorio mumbled, his voice feeling, and probably sounding, like gravel.

Kurapika mumbled something incoherent that could have been anything from "s'okay" to "screw off." Leorio chose to take it as an acceptance of his apology. Without another word, the Kuruta curled up onto his side facing away from Leorio, laying his head on his arm much how Leorio had. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, and all too soon Leorio was left with nothing but the sounds of the night to keep him company.

For the first half hour, Leorio was kept occupied by worrying that they would be discovered by one of the other examinees. By the first hour, that fear had subsided considerably, and Leorio concentrated more on the hooting owls and chirping crickets. When the second hour had long since rolled around, Leorio was thoroughly bored, and had taken to watching Kurapika sleep.

For a while, it wasn't that interesting. Kurapika's back was to him, so that was all Leorio had to look at. More than once, he had to quell the urge to spoon himself up against it. In fact, he'd been wondering if he'd be able to get away with that when the blonde suddenly rolled over and settled onto his other side, this time facing Leorio.

If the desire to snuggle with Kurapika had been difficult to resist, it was even harder to stop himself from touching the Kuruta's parted lips. Leorio had never seen Kurapika asleep at such close proximity, and even now the darkness of night made it tough to see, but he could still make out the blonde's slumbering features.

Pretty, he decided. Beautiful. It was grossly inaccurate to claim that Kurapika was ruggedly handsome; he possessed a boyish beauty and Leorio would admit that the Kuruta was almost pretty enough to be a girl. Leorio maintained that Kurapika was still classifiable as "cute," but not handsome.

His train of thought was interrupted by a quiet sound that escaped Kurapika's throat. He had to grin as he shook his head. Kurapika never talked in his sleep. How ironic that he should start now, when they had to rely heavily on stealth and silence.

If the blonde got any louder, Leorio resolved to wake him. But for the moment, there was no danger. He wondered what the other examinees were up to. Would those that slept be discovered? Would those who stayed awake find someplace to hide once dawn broke? And for that matter, *where* was Ponzu?

Kurapika murmured something again, and Leorio realized that his fingers were fiddling with the Kuruta's hair. Instead of withdrawing, Leorio found that he very much liked the way the blonde's soft locks felt under his hand. So he kept up his gentle ministrations, even going so far as to rub Kurapika's scalp gently with the tips of his fingers.

Leorio had known that the Hunter exam had the potential to change his way of life drastically. He was in it, after all, for the money -- though not for the reasons most people probably thought. The license he'd receive would allow him to fulfill his dream of becoming a doctor who gave treatment for free. He'd trained long and hard to be able to *pass* the exam. The truth had to be faced: the Hunter exam did not cater to those beyond the scope of "physically fit." Those without endurance would almost surely fail. But his ultimate goal would be reached: he *would* get his license and go to medical school. As far as his career went, he'd known that passing the Hunter exam would mark a significant change in his life.

What he hadn't anticipated was to form such a tight bond with three of his fellow candidates. He certainly hadn't expected to fall for one of them, especially not one of like sex. Leorio had been confident in his heterosexuality until Kurapika had come along. Now he... wasn't sure what he was, or even if it mattered. He just knew that whatever "team" he was on, he accepted it, and didn't care about the how and why.

He released Kurapika's hair and settled both hands in his lap. That's when he realized that he'd taken a few blond strands with him. He couldn't see them in the dark, but he felt them twined about his fingers. Leorio started playing with them. It was amazing, he thought, that thousands of those fair hairs made up the cropped yellow mane he'd been running his fingers through.

"Why did you stop?" Kurapika's voice, little more than a murmur, drifted up to him.

Leorio started, one moment feeling guilty because he'd been caught, then registering Kurapika's question. "...Stop?" he asked, blinking in bewilderment as his companion sat up, all evidence of his earlier weariness gone. He didn't want to add, "You liked it?" because he wasn't sure how the blonde would take it.

Kurapika ran a hand through his hair, smoothing out any tangles. "It was much better than your Shower Routine."

Leorio could *hear* the capitalization, and his eyebrows rose of their own accord. "You mean you..." he trailed off, still in awe.

His wonder must have been taken the wrong way, because Kurapika suddenly turned his head away, embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't -- that is, perhaps I've misunderstood your... intentions."

Leorio's heart flipped around in his ribcage. Well. *This* sudden turn of events was unexpected, but not unwelcome. It appeared as though Kurapika really *was* interested in taking things further -- he just preferred a slower, gentler approach.

Well, that was fine. Leorio was *more* than willing to go that route. When Kurapika looked back at him, Leorio was grinning.

So did that mean... this was a seduction?

Leorio decided that the only way to find out was just to go for it. So he leaned in, holding Kurapika's gaze the entire time, and watched the blue-green eyes round just before their lips touched.

Kurapika's eyes closed as soon as some pressure was applied to the kiss. Leorio took it as a good sign and reached out, curling a hand around the back of Kurapika's neck and keeping their lips pressed together. Tentatively, Kurapika's hand took hold of Leorio's cheek, cupping it shyly but tenderly. Encouraged, Leorio pushed further into Kurapika's touch and scooted closer. They had been close to begin with, so it didn't take much movement for them to be crushed together.

The kiss became a series of closed-mouthed pecks, and the pace increased until Leorio decided to lick Kurapika's pursed lips. That provoked a pause in the light touches, and after a quick glance up, Kurapika tilted his head and opened his mouth. The hand on Leorio's cheek moved to his tie, used it to tug him close again.

Leorio forgot about everything but Kurapika's mouth. The softness of his lips, the warmth, the slickness of his tongue... everything was just how Leorio had imagined it would be. Enthused and loving the way their bodies fit together, he pressed closer, making the kiss deeper -- harder. He ran his tongue along Kurapika's teeth, gums, and the insides of his cheeks, memorizing them all. Then he drew back to play with Kurapika's tongue, which was doing its own exploration deep in Leorio's mouth.

He hadn't realized just how absorbed in their actions they were until he pulled back for air and finally noticed how they'd shifted. At some point in time, Kurapika had ended up in Leorio's lap, straddling his hips. The Kuruta's arms were a welcome weight against the back of his neck, and when Leorio clenched his hands he found out just how firm Kurapika's bottom was.

He tried to catch his breath, resting his cheek atop Kurapika's head. The blonde had his forehead pressed against Leorio's chest as he panted. Finally Leorio had the breath to ask, "When did you decide... that you wanted...?"

Kurapika didn't reply right away, but when he did he made sure to raise his head. "After... when we got off that warship. Well, before that," he amended quietly. "I knew we were dancing around each other, and even though I didn't appreciate the stunt after your shower, I was pretty sure that what you felt was genuine. But I wasn't sure I -- that I would be..." he trailed off, and then finished feebly, "Customs, you see. I forget, sometimes, that I'm the only... that you're not Kuruta." He frowned. "When I don't think about it, I expect things from you that you'd know nothing about. I was already trying to sort out my feelings after the, ah, incident, but then we had bigger problems to focus on."

Leorio nodded slowly. He moved his hands away from Kurapika's rear, recognizing this as a time for closeness, not other things. He chose to wrap his arms around the blonde's back, holding him almost protectively. "And you've sorted them out now?"

"After a jolt," Kurapika admitted. "At first, I was going to maybe talk to you, find out exactly what you wanted, because we... after the exam is over, we may not... see each other again for a long time."

That was a good point, and one that Leorio had not really considered. He could be patient; they would not be apart forever. He would see to that. "And the jolt was...?"

Kurapika scrutinized him closely, as though committing every aspect of his features to memory. With one index finger, the blonde traced Leorio's lips. "When I was about to give the order to begin freeing the warship, and you... you and Gon hadn't surfaced." He laid his head against Leorio's shoulder, and spoke against his neck. "I thought -- I was afraid -- I didn't want to give any order until you came back."

Leorio suppressed a shudder as he recalled his near brush with death. If it hadn't been for Gon, he might not have made it. "I did come back," he murmured, holding Kurapika closer. "So... now what?"

"I don't care about customs," Kurapika hissed fervently. "I don't care about courtship formalities or assets or gods' favors or any of it. I just want -- I *want*..." Leorio was about to say that he knew what Kurapika wanted, to make the admission easier for the blonde, but then the Kuruta surprised him again by speaking right into his ear. "Don't ever drown on me again."

Equally overcome with joy and desire, Leorio tightened his hold. "Your wish is my command," he murmured, and then they were kissing again.

He wasn't sure when the kissing extended to necking, nor did he care. Their hands and lips roamed freely, and Leorio had to settle for Kurapika's ears because the blonde's collar was too high and he didn't know how to get rid of the tabard. He felt envious and outdone when Kurapika's teeth grazed the skin just beneath his own collar after loosening his tie, so he retaliated by nipping the blonde's earlobe. Kurapika made a soft, appreciative sound, and Leorio was overcome by the sudden need to be closer *now*. Before he knew it, he was moving forward, pushing Kurapika from his lap and back against a ground that was half dirt, half tree.

"Ow," the Kuruta mumbled. He squirmed a little, but Leorio mistook the implications and continued his descent. When their hips connected, pleasure sparked and he groaned quietly, letting the rest of his body lie atop Kurapika's. He wondered -- wanted -- to know what it would feel like for their naked bodies to meet like this. Experimentally, he pushed his hips harder against his partner's.

"Stop," Kurapika bit out, voice strained.

Alarmed, Leorio drew back a little. "Did I--?"

"My back," the blonde explained, arching and reaching under to clear out the pebbles he'd been lying on.

Leorio was instantly sympathetic, and cursed himself for not being more considerate. Trashy novels and magazines were always quick to sing the praises of adventurous outdoor sex, but few ever took into account how truly *unpleasant* it could be.

This was, he realized, most definitely *not* how he'd pictured going all the way with Kurapika.

"Are you okay?" Leorio whispered, after the blonde had stopped wiggling underneath him.

"Not really," Kurapika admitted. "But it's... all right."

He didn't sound very confident, but the circumstances hadn't curbed their state of arousal. Leorio resolved to make quick work of that. Uncomfortable though the area was, it was evident that after waiting so long, neither of them would be content without at least a taste of what was to come.

"I'll make it better next time," Leorio promised fiercely, already fussing to get the front of the Kuruta's tabard out of the way. "I swear it'll be better."

"I'll hold you to that," Kurapika replied dryly, but with an undercurrent of affection in his tone. He lifted his hips so Leorio could pull his pants down to his knees, and when he lowered them his skin was cushioned from the earth by the back of his tabard. "Are you -- what--?" He broke off and looked away when he noticed Leorio staring, showing a hint of self-consciousness; atypical Kurapika behavior.

His pants were too tight. Leorio reached down to unzip and unbutton his slacks, considering the bare lower portion of Kurapika's body. He had lubricant in his briefcase. He was nineteen; he *always* had lube. But he wouldn't use it tonight. Making love to someone on the ground inside a tree hollow wasn't as appealing as he was sure some novels could make it sound.

Kurapika's thighs were quivering when Leorio's fingers stroked them, though it was hard to tell if that was caused purely by desire, nervousness, or a mix of the two. Leorio kissed him again to reassure him, and pulled away with a smile, knowing exactly what he was going to do next.

He would have readily admitted his reluctance prior to seeing all of what Kurapika had to offer. After all, before Kurapika, Leorio had found himself attracted only to women -- and his romantic feelings aside, the thought of performing oral sex on another man was not intimidating, exactly, but something that he would have had to work his way up to. Taste notwithstanding, he never doubted that he would have done it; being a man himself, he knew just how it would feel.

But Leorio hadn't expected to be so eager, so soon. All of his hesitation had vanished once he'd gotten Kurapika's pants out of the way; the blonde's erection was as beautiful as the rest of him. Touching it provoked a strangled whimper, and Leorio glanced up to see Kurapika biting the knuckle of his index finger.

Leorio was about to tell him it was okay -- better, flattering -- to make noise, but then he remembered their situation and realized that no, it *wasn't* okay. What better way to announce their location than for one of them to scream the other's name in the throes of orgasm?

He tickled the insides of Kurapika's thighs with his fingertips, and then remembered the tie that was still around his neck. "Want... want me to gag you?" It almost made him laugh. He'd *never* thought he'd have to ask *that* during sex, especially sex that had nothing to do with any games.

"Don't be--" Kurapika started to huff, but then fell silent and actually seemed to consider it. "Actually," he continued in a more subdued tone, "yes."

Leorio tugged his tie off and handed it to the blonde, watching as he simply stuffed most of it into his mouth. It made him smile, wondering if Kurapika knew just what Leorio had in mind. Whether he did or not, Leorio wasn't waiting any longer. Positioning himself so he could bend down comfortably, Leorio lowered his mouth to the heat between Kurapika's thighs.

The gag had been a good idea, swallowing Kurapika's startled cry. The Kuruta's thighs were tense under his hands, and Kurapika's fingers found their way into Leorio's hair. After the first tug, Leorio grunted in pain, and abruptly the hands were gone, clinging instead to the cloth of Kurapika's tabard, clenching and twisting the fabric about his fingers.

Leorio was just really getting the hang of things when Kurapika came. He'd felt it coming, had been braced for it, but still had a hard time swallowing. He did his best to ignore the taste, telling himself it didn't matter because it was *Kurapika's* and that made it okay. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled up the limp length of Kurapika's body to kiss him. He remembered the tie at the last moment, pulled out the slightly soggy accessory and tossed it aside.

"So?" he asked once he'd released Kurapika's mouth, not asking for compliments, exactly, but wanting to make sure everything was all right.

"For a moment," Kurapika offered breathlessly, "I forgot I was in a tree."

Leorio grinned and rubbed their noses together. "Now *that* is a compliment." He blinked, feeling Kurapika's hand working its way between their bodies. Excitement warred with consideration and he choked out, "Are you sure you want to -- ah!" His breath was taken in a quiet gasp when Kurapika found and pulled out the still very hard erection Leorio sported.

"I wouldn't make you lie down on this ground," Kurapika murmured wryly, "but..." He gave Leorio's arousal an experimental tug, and Leorio groaned, leaning down and brushing Kurapika's lips with his own.

"C-can I...?" Strangely, he felt a little shy about asking.

He didn't finish his question, and Kurapika never gave him a verbal answer. The blonde kissed him instead, and Leorio took the act as a "yes." When they broke apart, the movements of Kurapika's hand became more deliberate, and Leorio whimpered, burying his face in the crook of Kurapika's neck. He bit down on the Kuruta's clothing to avoid making too much noise, thrusting as quickly as he could into his partner's hand. Kurapika murmured something endearing, and then Leorio stiffened, shuddered, and came.

After a few minutes of post-climatic bliss, Kurapika uttered a tiny, "Get off of me."

Leorio chuckled, unquestionably content, and complied. Soon they were fully dressed and sitting up with their backs against the tree. Leorio put an arm around Kurapika's shoulders, and the Kuruta scooted closer and rested his head against Leorio's chest.

"Well," Leorio pronounced with a grin, "that was awful, wasn't it?"

"Terrible," Kurapika agreed, and then yawned.

Leorio smiled down at his lover. "We'll just have to do it again soon, then."

"Don't forget you promised to make it better."

His smile turned into a wide grin. "And I will."

 

 

+end+

 

_Author's Notes:_  I so totally finished this in June, baby. June 25th, to be precise. Go me! I apologize for the lack of actual buttsex, but... they were in a tree. Hey, there's always  ~~the~~  a possible sequel.

Happy Birthday, Tay! (07/27/04)

 

 


End file.
